


Fly with the Eagles

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Based on Heathers, Bullying, Dark fic, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Eventual Smut, I’m sorry if this is bad I’m tired, Junko Enoshima as Heather Chandler, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Song fic, Suicide, disordered eating mentions, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi Ouma just wants to get through his last year at Hope's Peak Academy in peace. Killing his best friend and the most popular girl in school, Junko Enoshima, was definitely not a part of that plan.-Alternatively, I go feral and write a Heathers AU.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Celestia Ludenberg & Oma Kokichi, Enoshima Junko & Oma Kokichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi & Maizono Sayaka, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	1. I might be beautiful!

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted a Heathers AU. The SaiOuma in this isn’t gonna be very healthy so sorry if you were hoping for that. We do stan a healthy dynamic though.

_April 1st.  
  
_ _Dear Diary,  
_ _  
I’d like to think that deep down, buried somewhere inside me, that there is some semblance of a good person. That maybe I try to see the good in others but…_ _  
_

_I’m sure you already know; that’s a lie._

* * *

_Here we are,_ Kokichi finds himself thinking as he hops up each step of Hope’s Peak Academy two at a time, _the first day of senior year!_

Part of him wants to turn tail and run, go home and skip classes until the end of time. But instead he lets his feet guide him, flinging the double doors open with a flourish. 

The halls are already buzzing with the chatter of friends who hadn’t the chance to see each other over their break. Some kids are pushing others around while shouting obscenities and Kokichi finds himself rolling his eyes as he makes his way to the same, dull blue locker he’s known for the past two years.

_It’s hard to imagine the kids that we used to be. Sometimes I can’t help but look around at all these kids and try to decipher just what the hell happened to us._

“Freak!” Someone is shouting, shoving another kid into the lockers. Their body slams against them with a metallic thump, and the kid is groaning, slowly slumping to the ground.

“Ugh, you’re such a slut! Haven’t you thought of not wearing a skirt so short?” Another student is saying, her face pulled into a disgusted snarl as she glowers at another girl before her. 

He can already hear the hall-monitor who had been chatting happily with his boyfriend stop to scold each student that had been throwing insults around and hassling other students, only to have some thrown back at him. Silently, Kokichi watches from his locker as the hall monitor has to drag his boyfriend away from one of the other students that seems quite happy to sneer the words, ‘retarded faggot’, at the hall monitor. 

_Sometimes I wish we could go back to who we used to be. The kids on the playground who chased each other and laughed and smiled._

With a dejected sigh, Kokichi turns his attention back to his locker, eager to get his books set up and ready so that he can hurry to his morning classes. Each minute spent in this infernal hallway is a nightmare that he can’t wait to wake from. 

_Then we grew up, I guess._

_Hope’s Peak Academy is supposed to be where the gifted gather, but each day just makes it feel more and more like the thunder dome._  
  
Kokichi takes a deep breath, realizing with a small start that the bell for lunch has already rung and he’s barely payed attention to his morning classes. 

“Ugh,” he huffs, shuffling his books into his arms and sneaking out of the science room. _Just need to hold my breath and count the days down, March is just around the corner._

Slipping past the students he’s come to loathe, he can’t help but think. _I know, deep down, maybe we can be beautiful. We all changed from back then, I’m sure we could change again. Maybe one day we really could be beautiful?_

As he thinks that, a small blonde shoves another student, a girl with long purple hair, to the ground. Kokichi can’t help but scoff at his previous though, thinking, _of course that was just a lie._

“Are you okay?” Kokichi asks once the blonde girl is gone, extending a hand to the girl curled up on the ground, Mikan Tsumiki. Tears are already brimming in her purple eyes and Kokichi can’t help but feel bad for her. She’s a sweet girl but her heart is too sensitive for the warzone of Hope’s Peak Academy. 

The girl takes his hand wearily and Kokichi helps her to her feet. Mikan is only a few inches taller than him, but it feels like she’s towering over him in this moment. “I’m sorry!” Her voice breaks into a whine as she turns to rush down the hallway. 

_Jeez._

_I just need to get my diploma and then I can blow this town._ Success is guaranteed once he gets out of here even if he is just part of the reserve course. He liked to think that with his skill in lying on top of the prestige of going to Hope’s Peak that his future is set up quite prettily. He could get into any college out there if he truly wanted to. 

Kokichi hummed to himself, happily letting his eyes linger over the vast array of sweets that the lunch ladies have set out for lunch today. He had already spun quite the pretty lie to get himself off the ground once he got out of here and the day dreams of ivy coated walls and delectable French delicacies filled him with a sense of hope. 

_So, I just gotta fight the urge to set this shithole ablaze!_

“Watch it!” 

He’s too lost in his thoughts of the days to come that Kokichi barely notices when he bumps into someone. He can’t help but let out a shrill yelp when a hand takes hold of his mop of short hair, only to pull his head back with a sharp tug, forcing him to look up at them. 

Ah, Kaito Momota. Second most popular baseball player in the school and on his fifth year of being a total dick. Kokichi growls the last word unknowingly. Kaito practically throws him to the ground, causing him to drop his lunch tray. The cheesecake he had chosen ends up crushed beneath Kaito’s shoe as he stomps his foot down beside Kokichi. 

“What did you say to me?” Kaito sneers, not bothering to crouch. Instead he just crosses his arms and glares at him. Kokichi takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, doing his best to hide the eye roll he can’t help but give. He is really not in the mood for this. 

“Nothing!” Kokichi replies, pulling on a fake smile. It seems to do the trick, as Kaito simply scoffs. 

Kaito doesn’t bother to hide the roll of his eyes that follow as he huffs out a, “whatever,” before stomping away. Leaving Kokichi to pull himself off of the ground, puffing out his light pink cheeks from irritation. 

_I know deep down life can be beautiful.  
  
I’m praying that it can be. _

_Even if that’s just a lie._

Kokichi is slow to pick up his tray of destroyed sweets, disheartened that they have to go to waste now and that he’s not going to be eating today. It’s fine, he’s used to it but even still his stomach cries at the loss of the cheesecake as he dumps the remnants of it in the trash. 

He practically jumps when a hand is on his shoulder. He spins on his heel, eyes wide and ready to see who’s decided to come for his head next, “Holy- Kaede?” Kokichi breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of the blonde pianist. 

_Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist._ Kokichi smiles wide at the girl, quick to embrace her with a tight hug. _She’s been my best friend since forever and is practically a big sister to me. I don’t think I could imagine a life without her! If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t have even managed to make it into Hope’s Peak’s reserve course._

“Hey, Kokichi! Are you okay?” The pianist asks, her voice soft. Her gentle hands rake through his hair slowly, investigating for any sign of damage that could have come from Kaito’s manhandling. 

“Hnn,” Kokichi feels his eye twitch slightly as Kaede gently brushes against a tender spot on his skull, “I guess? I’m used to it by now.” 

Kaede frowns, guilt clear in her expression at that. “I hate having a crush on him, knowing how he treats you. It just… I’m sorry, Kokichi.” Kaede sighs, letting her lashes flutter against her cheeks as her eyes close. Part of Kokichi wants to tease her about her crush, but decides against it. Kaede already hates herself enough for it so there’s no point in making her feel any worse. “Anyway, are you still on for movie night?”   
  
“Nope,” Kokichi lies with a giggle, knowing that Kaede is going to catch it instantly. He chuckles at her grumpy, feigned frown and ducks out of the way of her playful swat and he chides,“Kidding, kidding! You know I’d never miss a movie night with you!”

“You better not! I rented The Princess Bride!” She cheers. Kokichi follows her to the lunch line, part of him longing to try and get something new to eat but ultimately deciding against it. 

“Again?” Kokichi asks, “but you’ve seen that movie like, a thousand times!” 

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for a happy ending.” Kaede says with a smile, paying for the salad she’s chosen to eat.

 _God_ _I wish I brought more money today,_ Kokichi thinks with a frown as he and Kaede begin their journey to their table. Part of him hopes that the jocks have had their fill of torture for the day so hopefully they'll leave Kaede alone. Though he should know he's never that lucky.

_“Hey, look out! It’s the ultimate penis master! Whoop!”_

Before Kokichi can even catch her, Kaede is shoved to the ground. A yelp slipping past her lips as she tumbles. The salad she bought almost comically catching in the air for a moment before falling like green confetti around her. There’s bits of lettuce in her hair and on her vest and her eyes are wide in shock. Kokichi turns to her attacker with a barely suppressed growl. 

_Leon Kuwata, the ultimate baseball star._ Standing there, hollering and cheering next to Kaito, they take a moment to fist bump. _He’s the smartest guy on the baseball team, mostly because he’s best friends with Mondo Owada who happens to be the boyfriend of the hall monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru who just so happens to be unable to turn a blind eye to those in need of academic help. In the end, it just makes Leon kind of like the tallest dwarf._

“What’s your problem!” Kokichi snaps, the words leaving him without a second thought. He’s so mad he can’t contain himself as he steps forward, almost challenging the man as he exclaims, “What gives you the right to push people around like that? You’re a high school has been waiting to happen, Kuwata! A future gas station attendant!” 

It seems Leon isn’t very happy about his little outburst, the older boy leaning forward until his forehead just barely touches Kokichi’s. He has to crouch a bit which irritates Kokichi to no end, just like how he can’t stand the feeling of the eyes of almost every student in the room on the two of them as Leon smirks, slowly lifting his hand. 

“You have a zit right here,” _Thump!_

“Ack!” Kokichi yelps involuntarily, pulling away after Leon flicks his forehead. Kaede is on her feet in an instant, hands on Kokichi’s shoulder to steady him. There’s an echo of raucous laughter that rings throughout the dining hall and embarrassment is digging itself beneath Kokichi’s skin and making its home there. 

Leon and Kaito are walking away, their laughter loud and echoing in Kokichi’s ears. He clenches his fist and biting his tongue, fighting the unbelievable rage that is welling up inside of him. 

Kaede leads him to their table, a frown on her face.

_Dear Diary,_

_Why-_

_“Why do they hate me?”_ He hears Mikan murmur sadly as they pass. She’s already rubbing vicious tears from her eyes and Kokichi once again feels bad for her. 

_“Why don’t I fight back?”_ _Chihiro Fujisaki, the ultimate programmer_ , sniffs. She too is crying, her back against the wall where she usually waits for the hall monitor and biker. Beside her is her boyfriend. Kokichi recognizes him as _Kazuichi Soda, the ultimate mechanic_ , who is silently rubbing her back. 

_“Why do I act like such a creep?”_ He recognizes the whisper as _Hifumi Yamada, ultimate doujin artist._ Honestly, Kokichi can’t help but agree with the question. He’s a total creep and it makes Kokichi feel ill whenever he’s around. 

_“Why?”_ Kokichi sighs, frustrated as he sits down across from Kaede. 

_“Why do I have feelings for such a jerk?”_ Kaede’s words are nearly drowned out in the buzzing of the dining hall, she too, looks like she’s about to cry. Slowly, she picks romaine off of her vest with a sniffle. 

In that moment, the realization that everyone here at Hope’s Peak is utterly miserable hits Kokichi. Everyone needs a hug, it seems. They want something to fix them. 

_“Send me a sign, God. Some hope would be nice! Something worth living for!”_ Kokichi thinks and is surprised to hear it being echoed aloud by his fellow students. 

The sound of the dining hall doors swinging open catches the attention of everyone in the room, Kokichi included. He can’t help but feel his mood drop at the sight of three female students entering the room, one leading the way.

_And here come the Ultimate Despairs. A stupid nickname for a group of kids, if you ask me. Even my group of childhood friends had a name more interesting than that! Despite their stupid name, they manage to float above all the pain in Hope’s Peak._

_Sayaka Maizono, the ultimate School Idol and head cheerleader._ She’s practically floating as she saunters into the dining hall, a gorgeous smile gracing her features. As far as Kokichi knows, she’s a truly sweet girl and he can’t figure out just how she became part of the Ultimate Despairs. 

_Celestia Lundenberg, the ultimate gambler and head of the yearbook committee._ Sometimes Kokichi wonders what the staff were thinking when they scouted students for the academy. What part of being a gambler made someone worthy of being an ultimate? _Whatever. There’s no real personality to her, she’s just as compulsive of a liar as I am and her personality is as interesting as a slice of bread._

The final person to enter the dining hall hums, her heels tapping against the linoleum floor. _And then there’s Junko Enoshima, ultimate fashionista. She is a mythic bitch._ Her twin pigtails sway as she enters, the little bears holding them up shimmer under the fluorescent lighting of the dining hall. Even Kokichi is loathe to admit it but she truly is beautiful.

 _They’re solid teflon, no one ever bothers or harasses them_. Kokichi sighs, leaning his head on his hand as he watches the Despairs make their way towards the lunch line. Kokichi silently wishes he had some grape Panta to sip on at the moment as he whispers, “I wish I could be like that.” 

Kaede gives him an odd look before adding, “I wish they were nicer.” 

Hifumi makes an odd noise as he waddles past their table, saliva dripping down his chin as he says, “Oh, how I’d love to kidnap one of the Despairs, photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats!” 

Kaede and Kokichi share a look of confused disgust before bursting into an uncomfortable fit of laughter together. 

* * *

_I should have gone to the bathroom before class._

Kokichi whines to himself, wishing his legs were longer as he power walks through the empty hallways. Why the hell did this school have to be so fucking big? Actually, scratch that. Why did the reserve course have to be so far from the bathrooms? 

He stops at the sound of someone retching around the corner and gags at the pungent smell of vomit. _Gross._

“Grow up, Celstia. Bulimia is so last year.” It’s Junko Enoshima speaking. Kokichi easily imagines that she’s inspecting her nails with clear disinterest as she speaks. “Besides, there’s plenty of other places to be throwing up in rather than a hallway trashcan.” 

“Maybe you should see a doctor, Celestia.” Sayaka’s voice is gentle and Kokichi can almost hear an undertone of concern lacing it. 

“Yeah, Sayaka. Maybe I should.” Kokichi can almost see Celestia rolling her eyes just from her tone.  
  
“What do the three of you think you’re doing? I’m not sure if you heard the bell over all the vomiting but you’re late for class.” Ishimaru joins the battle! Kokichi giggles to himself, imagining the lines of frustration on the hall monitors forehead.

Then it clicks. 

_This is my chance!_ Kokichi gasps silently to himself, shuffling in his pockets for a piece of paper and a pencil. He’s quick to scribble a fake hall pass as he hears Junko giggle, “Aw, Taka! You know how Celestia gets after lunch! We’re just helping her.” 

Kokichi pokes his head around the corner, need to use the bathroom long forgotten as he watches the four students stuck in a staring contest. Ishimaru’s arms are crossed and he’s standing straight like a board, staring the three girls down. It’s almost admirable how willing he is to stand up to the Despairs. 

“Not without a hall pass you’re not,” Ishimaru replies, quick to write the girls names down on a slip of paper. “Weeks detention.” 

_This is it!_ Kokichi is quick to pull on an innocent look as he hurries over to the group. “Actually, I~shi~maru, the four of us are out on a hall pass!” He pauses, smiling his wide, fake smile up at the gullible hall monitor who eats it right up. Kokichi does his best to ignore the confused stares of the girls besides him as he rocks on his heels and chirps, “Year book committee!” 

Ishimaru’s red eyes linger across each name, scrutinizing it. He hesitates before sighing in defeat, “I see you’re all listed. Please hurry up and get to class, you know your education is important!” With that, the hall monitor is gone and Junko is quick to snatch the fake hall pass from Kokichi’s hands. 

She too, scrutinizes the paper before giggling. “This is an amazing forgery! Just who are you?” 

“Kokichi Ouma, of course!” Kokichi replies, forcing a relaxed smile to take to his features. This plan had initially been on a whim, but now he had no choice but to go through with it. “I crave a boon.” 

Junko crosses her arms, blue eyes narrowing at him in thought. “What kind of boon?” 

“Simple, I want to sit at your table, just once! If people think you tolerate me then they’ll leave me alone. No talking necessary. I’m gay too, so you don’t have to worry about me trying anything weird!” Kokichi says, knowing his eyes are glittering with fake sparkles. He expects it to get a good response but instead the three girls burst out laughing. _Shit._ “Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips, absence notes…” 

“What about prescriptions?” Celestia asks, cutting him off. 

But before he can answer, Junko is snapping at her. “Shut up, Celestia!” 

“Sorry, Junko.” Celestia replies, pulling her hands up to fold across her chest with a frown. Kokichi wants to say something about how Junko is treating her so called friends but the thoughts disappear as soon as the girl begins to circle him like a wild animal eyeing its prey. 

_This was definitely a bad idea._

Kokichi feels his confident façade drop as Junko grabs hold of his chin, forcing him to look up at her. There’s a sick gleam in her darkened eyes and he finds that he hates it. It makes his stomach turn as her lips quirk into a disturbing, almost all knowing smirk. 

“For a greasy little nobody, you sure are cute! You’re like a lolli, but a boy! And you have good bone structure!” Junko practically purrs, rubbing her thumb over Kokichi’s bottom lip. Despite wanting to flinch, he pulls his confident façade back on, grinning back at the girl. 

“I think the term you’re looking for is-” 

“Celestia if you don’t shut the fuck up I swear to _GOD_.” Junko snaps, turning her head slightly to glare at the gambler. Kokichi watches Celestia roll her eyes after Junko turns back to look at him and wonders briefly how Celestia hasn’t tried to kill Junko yet. 

Sayaka ignores them, instead taking to placing the side of her hand against Kokichi’s nose, happily chirping, “and you have a symmetrical face! If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull you’d have matching halves, that’s very important, you know!”   
  
“You could stand to lose a few pounds too,” Celestia is scowling at him, a pointed nail prodding at his already ribs. 

Kokichi considers teasing the girl about how he’s smaller than here before Junko uses her hips to shove Celestia away from him, giggling as she begins inspecting Kokichi’s features. “And you know, I think this could be beautiful!” Her finger trail his lashes almost delicately and he can feel his face heat up slightly as her finger returns to his lips, brushing against them gently once again. He really doesn’t like the odd fascination she has with touching him. “Mascara, maybe some lip gloss. Yas! I think I got it!” 

Twirling on her heel, she faces the other two girls and squeals, “Let’s get this boy some blush and Sayaka get me your brush! Let’s make him beautiful!”   
  
“Hey wait-” Kokichi chokes out, having not expected this outcome as the Despairs begin pulling him around like a doll head that is meant for nothing more than styling. 

Sayaka produces her hairbrush from seemingly nowhere, practically singing, “Let’s make him beautiful!” 

“Let’s make him beautiful,” Celestia echoes, pulling Kokichi’s scarf from his neck and pocketing it. 

“I don’t…” He trails off once he realizes the girls aren’t listening to him. With a silent sigh, he resigns himself to his fate. 

When they’re finished, Junko drags him into the girls bathroom while Sayaka and Celestia follow ecstatically behind him. The fashionista is quick to still Kokichi in front of the mirror and Kokichi can’t hold back the yelp of, “Holy shit!” 

He looks like a completely different person! Though his hair is still odd and defying gravity, it looks more alive, falling to frame his face _just_ right so that his cute charm is accentuated. Whatever lip gloss Junko had forced onto his chapped lips tasted like strawberries and make his thin lips look plump. His wide and already feminine looking eyes looked even girlier now, but he didn’t really mind that. 

His uniform even fits him better now. It’s more alluring and fits his tiny frame in a way that just _screams_ jail bait and he feels almost flustered at that. He’s always loved teasing people when it comes to sex but to actually look the part is... unfathomable. Yet here he is, staring at a very gorgeous version of himself in the mirror. The queen of high school standing behind him like a proud mother with that stomach twist smirk still on her face.  
  
“Oh, Kichi you look so cute I could just eat you up!” Junko squeals, reaching around him so that she can pinch at his cheek. “Meet us here tomorrow morning and we’ll fix you up like this again, okay?” 

“Uh, okay?” Just as Kokichi says that, he realizes his fate is sealed. He’s part of the Ultimate Despairs now.

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh fuck._

* * *

“Oh, I can’t wait to hear about how fuckable you are, Ki~chi!” Junko squeals, dragging an unwilling Kokichi to the dining hall. He really didn’t want to be seen like this, especially after all the hungry looks he had received yesterday but after seeing how Celestia gets treated for defying Junko, he decides it’s best to just listen to her. 

As Sayaka and Celestia swing the dining hall doors open, Kokichi feels his hand subconsciously reach for his scarf, a force of habit to cope with his anxiety, only to sigh when he realizes that it’s no longer there. Still, he fiddles with the collar of the Hope’s Peak Uniform. 

“Hey, who’s that babe with Junko?” He hears someone whisper and can’t help the wave of elation that washes over him. Maybe this won’t be too bad? 

“Kokichi?” It’s Kaede. She sounds shocked, but Kokichi can’t find it in himself to look her in the eyes. 

Suddenly, half the dining hall is cheering his name in excitement and silently Kokichi says fuck it, letting it go to his head. 

When Junko shoves him into the center of the room, all the eyes in awe on him, he can’t help but grin. “You know, I think life can be beautiful!” Spinning on his heel he cheers, throwing his hands in the air, “I might be beautiful!” 

_You can hope and dream and pray, and maybe someday you'll get your way!_ Kokichi hums to himself, giddy as Rantaro helps him onto one of the dining tables. He can hear a squawk of protest from Ishimaru from somewhere in the room but ignores it. All the eyes on him, admiring him as though he’s something to truly behold is _simply intoxicating._

“Ask me how it feels, looking like hell on wheels!” Kokichi practically sings, “My god, it’s beautiful! I might be beautiful!” He squeals in delight as Junko joins him on the table, an arm over his shoulder as she sings along with him. 

The cheers of his name are like a drug that slips into his veins. He feels a high he can't quite explain as Junko twirls him around on the table. _When you’re beautiful, it’s a beautiful fuckin’ day!_ Kokichi laughs, leaning against Junko for purchase and absolutely loving the attention he’s getting. Maybe, just maybe, he could get used to this.


	2. Junko's Candy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko has Kokichi forge a note, though his reluctance annoys her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wasn't actually expecting people to be excited for this fic! It's rough trying to incorporate the songs into dialogue because I don't want to take the songs word for word. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I gave up on editing half-way through because hell brain can't focus long enough to edit.

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s been about three weeks since I’ve sold my soul to Junko Enoshima and the Ultimate Despairs._

_Junko keeps insisting that I’m like a little brother to her and it’s starting to get weird. I can barely stand the idea of calling her my friend as it is. Saying she’s like a sister is taking it too far. If I really had to describe it, it’s more like she, along with Celestia and Sayaka, are co-workers and our job is being popular. It’s exhausting and honestly; the worst job ever._

_On a positive note, last week the Reserve Course got a new student. I never caught his name but he’s dark and brooding and mysterious. Above all? He’s kind of cute. He has this stupidly adorable emo hat that he seems to forget in the classroom almost every day. I think he wears eyeliner too? I haven’t had a chance to get a good look at him. Maybe I should try talking to him._

Kokichi lets his journal slowly flip closed with a bored sigh as the sound of the lunch bell rings throughout Hope’s Peak. There goes another morning dreading the lunch bell. More specifically, dreading seeing Junko and the rest of the Despairs. 

Pulling himself to his feet and gathering his books in his arms, Kokichi reluctantly makes his way to the door after giving Usami a parting wave. 

The new kid slips past him, quiet and mysterious as ever but Kokichi misses his chance to say anything to him as the kid is gone before he can even open his mouth. He could have sworn he’d heard the kid mumble a goodbye to Usami. 

The hallway is slowly emptying as he makes his way for his locker. There’s a feeling of dread that ways down on his shoulders, uncomfortable and hard to shake. Almost as though it were a bad omen. 

“Kokichi!” The voice catches said boy's attention. He turns, eyeing the approaching pianist wearily. There’s a happy skip to her step as she makes her way down the hallway, stopping short at his side to regard him with a smile. “How are you? It feels like forever since we’ve talked. You’re looking really good these days.” 

“Hey!” Kokichi replies, feeling a stirring of guilt in his chest as the girl begins toying with her platinum hair. It’s a nervous habit she only ever did when she was anxious. “Yeah, Junko’s a lot clingier than I expected. Sorry I flaked on movie night last week, I’ll make it up to you okay?” 

“You’re not lying this time, are you?” Kaede asks, her eyebrows pulling into an intense look, almost as if she’s daring Kokichi to lie. When Kokichi nods, she playfully elbows him and says, “it’s okay, Kokichi. You’re part of the Despairs now, isn’t it everything you’ve wanted?” 

“Yeah, it is!” That’s a lie. He’s always been one for playful teasing but the way the Despairs antagonize people; he can’t stand it. “But I’m still the same bratty Kokichi everyone knows and loves! We’ll hang out soon, I promise!” That too, feels like a lie as the words dance past his lips. Even if he wanted to spend time with Kaede, he was almost positive Junko would force him to keep his distance.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Kaede replies with a grin. “Take care of yourself, okay?” 

“Yeah, you too!” Kokichi says, giving a half hearted wave to the girl as she turns to leave. 

Shutting his locker with a dejected sigh, he finds Celestia beside the metal door wearing an irritated scowl on her beautiful face. He fights back a surprised yelp, though his eyes flicker to and fro with surprise. 

“Did you not get my text, Kokichi? Junko says she wishes to see you in the dining hall.” With that, she turns and begins to make her way down the hallway. Celestia sounds annoyed but Kokichi can’t help but tease as he skips to catch up with her. He doesn’t like Celestia much. 

“Aw, I’m sorry Celeste! Did I forget to tell you that my phone was run over?” Kokichi trills, using his childish tone of voice as he does so. In truth, he’d seen the text but had purposely ignored it, not wanting to deal with Junko today. Everyday feels like he’s marching towards his death when she calls on him. 

“If that’s the case, I’m sure someone else would be willing to take your place as our honorary member, Kokichi.” Celestia giggles and Kokichi huffs, realizing that she didn’t take the bait for even a second. She stops short of the door, nearly causing Kokichi to bump into her. 

“Celeste, did you forget how to open doors?” Kokichi asks with a childish chuckle, stepping next to her to push at the door handle. “It’s really not that hard! See?” 

Before his hand even touches the door however, Celeste is grabbing him by the collar, pulling him so close that he can smell the minty scent of her breath. “Listen here, you little rat.” She spits and Kokichi’s eye twitches involuntarily at the feeling of her breath ghosting across his face. “I don’t know why Junko likes you so much. You don’t even have a _talent_. I’m just waiting for the day Junko throws you out, but I sure as hell am not going to make life easy for you in the meantime. So don’t piss me off and do what I say, got it?” 

“I understand.” Kokichi chokes out and this time it isn’t a lie. When Celestia sets him down, he coughs a little, doing his best to regain his composure. _What a bitch._

“Good, I’m glad we’re on the same page.” She says with that stupid, fake smile of hers. Hands gently supporting her chin as she tilts her head to the side and giggles. She drops the facade immediately and before Kokichi knows it, Celestia is pushing the dining hall doors open with an irritated grunt. 

Junko is quick to look up from the conversation she’s having with Sayaka and squeal, “Oh, Koki~chi! Over here!” She waves her hands with zeal, not caring what the other students think as they pass. Honestly, most of them are probably just admiring her for being so comfortable being herself in this hellscape. 

“Hey,” Kokiki chirps, quick to pull back on his confident mask. It’s hard to wear it around Junko. It feels like she can see right through it and hardly cares, her eyes silently pulling open the cracks and poking and prodding at the real him. He hates it. “What do you need, princess?” 

Junko chuffs at the nickname, a slight eye roll follows but she still keeps her grin. “I need you to forge a note in Kaito Momota’s handwriting, baby!”

Kokichi complies with a grimace, flipping his journal open to one of the back pages. The seams in the back have begun to fray from the countless notes Junko has already had him forge and Kokichi thinks silently about getting a new notebook. 

“Of course, you’ll need something to write on sooo; Celeste, bend over!” Junko demands, giving the gothic girl a heavy shove. Celestia complies, though she doesn’t look very happy about it. Kokichi only grins, resting his notebook on the curve of her spine and getting to work. Silently reveling in the sick satisfaction he gets from having the upper hand on her after how she threatened him not even ten minute ago. 

“Hey, Cutie~” Junko purrs and Kokichi makes quick work of copying Kaito’s handwriting to scrawl the words down. “I’ve had my eye on you for a while now. I want to tell you my true feelings at Leon’s party this weekend. I hope to see you there! Kaito. Oh, put an xo at the end!” The bitch giggles and Kokichi rolls his eyes, letting the pencil glide across the paper as he finishes the note. 

“Who’s this for anyway?” Honestly, he almost pities the poor soul that’s going to get this note. 

“Remember when Kaito and Kaede kissed on the playground in kindergarten?” Junko throws out as Kokichi is ripping the note from his journal. Another seam snaps and so do his nerves. 

_Oh no_. 

“Who doesn’t remember?” Kokichi replies, trying to play it cool. He hands the note to Junko with ease, a partial smirk on his lips as the girl plucks the note from him. 

“They kissed and it was so disgusting!” Sayaka giggles, standing to her feet. She claps, and Kokichi can see a mischievous gleam in her eyes that practically rivals Junko’s. 

Junko is reading over the forged note in her hands and Kokichi wants to snatch it away from her and set it on fire. They can’t give this note to Kaede, it would destroy her!

“Hey, Junko can’t we give it so someone else?” Kokichi inquires quickly only for the words to fall on deaf ears as the fashionista instead skips over to the jock table, a flirtatious look on her face. 

“Oh, Kaito~” Junko cooes, pulling on an innocent look. Kokichi feels his fingers twitch with the desire to slap that look off her face. But as he watches her, he forces the urge down until it’s nothing but a light throbbing in his gut. 

“Yeah, wassup?” Kaito asks, turning his head up from the table. As Junko hands the note to him, he goes to open it only for Junko to flick his forehead. 

“Don't open it, silly! I need you to deliver this note to Akamatsu!” Junko is relishing in the thought of causing someone despair, the look clear on her face. 

“Ugh, since when do we deliver notes to losers?” Leon asks from across from him, eyes curiously landing on the neatly folded note in Kaito’s hand.

“Well, she's been having a heavy flow lately and wanted advice from my gyno~” She lies and Kaito gags, throwing the note to the ground. It skids to a stop at Kokichi’s feet and he snatches it up as quick as he can, the thought of ripping it up crossing his mind. 

Junko’s already far gone from the table, chortling with pure elation as Kokichi hurries to catch up with her. “Junko! Wait, you can’t do this to Kaede! She’s liked Kaito for years. You’re bigger than this, don’t be a bitch!” He realizes that he could have said something sweeter to save his tail but it’s too late for that now as Junko’s shoes smash against the floor, her whole body spinning to face him so quickly it nearly makes Kokichi dizzy. 

“Are we going to have a problem, Kokichi?” Her voice is cold now, dark and filled with venom and nervously, Kokichi subconsciously takes a step back. “You got a little bone to pick with me, hm?” She grabs Kokichi’s chin with so much force Kokichi is sure it’s going to leave a bruise. Pulling him closer, Junko snarls and he can see her perfectly lined, white teeth as she spits, “You’ve come so far so why now are you pulling on my dick?” 

“If it were anyone else, I would have slapped your face off while everyone here watched!” She says with a fake smile. Kokichi does his best to stay relaxed under Junko’s calculating stare. “But I’m feeling generous today, so I’ll give you some advice.” With that, she drops her perfectly manicured hand from his chin to his chest, splaying her manicured fingers out before shoving him out of her space. Kokichi stumbles backwards with a grunt, barely catching himself before hitting the ground. 

He can see Celestia and Sayaka watching them with twin, sinister looks. Celestia seems to enjoy the scene more than Sayaka does and Kokichi wishes he knew what he did wrong to make her hate him so much. 

“Do you know what I like, Kokichi?” Junko asks, bringing his attention back to her as she begins backing up so that she can stand before Sayaka and Celestia. The sound of her Mary Janes click as she walks and the beats pound in tandem with Kokichi’s heart. 

Suddenly, it’s as if the world dims and a spotlight shines on the Despairs. Junko looks sickeningly beautiful beneath the light, her hips swaying slightly, making her skirt flutter over her thighs. 

“...” 

It’s not the first time he’s been at a loss for words around Junko but it’s definitely the first time he’s felt scared to his very core. It hits him how very, very out of his control this situation is but he chuckles anyway, deciding to bullshit his way out of it. With a grin, he rests his hands against his neck and leans back, feigning relaxation and a calm smile. “Me?” 

Junko rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers, “Wrong! I like looking hot! I like buying the things that these idiots could only dream of buying!” With a flick of her wrist, her bracelets are clinking together in a melody that grates on Kokichi’s nerves but he grins through it. She’s spinning on her heel and sashaying down the hallway, only looking over her shoulder once with a look that says he better follow her. He does so reluctantly, but refuses to drop his facade. 

Celestia and Sayaka follow behind him, like loyal dogs to their master making sure he doesn’t stray. 

“I like!” Sayaka cheers, pushing Kokichi forward but he refuses to stumble. 

“Drinking hard and maxin’ daddy’s credit card!” Junko says, turning around slightly just to give the boy a sultry wink to which he just rolls his eyes. “Oh, come on Kokichi~ you should know me well enough by now!” 

Celestia leans over his shoulder, smirking at him as she cooes, “I like,” 

“Skipping gym! Even if it pisses off Ishi!” Junko cheers, as she passes a group of students. Passively she points to a girl who is staring at her nervously and Kokichi instantly recognizes her as Mikan, “scaring her!” Next she points to a boy he doesn’t recognize. “Screwing him!” 

It feels like he’s being led to the gallows as Celestia and Sayaka keep their hands on his shoulders, making sure he doesn’t try to walk away. He almost misses Junko lifting her leg, the heel of her shoe just barely missing the nose of a boy Kokichi can’t remember the name of. 

“Kicking nerds in the nose!” The three girls squeal as Junko’s foot lands against the linoleum tile with a loud _clack_ before she continues walking. 

Stopping before the entrance, Junko turns back with a flourish. “If you really want to act the part, why not go play dolls?” She drawls, jutting her hip out to the side. Kokichi imagines a crown on her head that falls off and shatters into a million little pieces. “Let your mommy fix you a snack! Oh, wait!” 

Celestia finds the joke hilarious, apparently. Giggling in Kokichi’s ear. He fights the urge to dig the heel of his shoe into her foot as hot shame washes over his body. 

Junko’s walking again, turning and kicking each leg out in an almost rhythmic pattern as she cheers, “Or, you could come get fucked up with us and the quarter back, hm?” They continue walking, the sound of Junko’s heels mixing in with the buzz of students in the hallway. Junko’s humming, but Kokichi doesn’t realize it until Junko is practically singing, “Oh, Ki~chi! Welcome to my candy store!” 

Again, she twirls, throwing her arms out with moxie, “Are you going to prove that you’re not a pussy any more?” 

“Guys will fall at your feet, Kokichi~” Celestia chirps, snatching the note that still sat in his hand from him, before spinning Kokichi out of her reach, only for Sayaka to catch him and pull him close, his back flush against her chest. 

Kokichi tries not to think too much as the girls speak, knowing that they’re just trying to get a rise out of him. 

“They’ll pay the checks at the fanciest restaurants and help you cheat!” Sayaka gushes, patting her hand against Kokichi’s cheek. 

“All you have to do is say good bye to Akamatsu.” Junko laughs as though the statement is the funniest thing ever. Perhaps it is to her, but Kokichi can’t help but stare at her, his heart beating rapidly. His facade is still strong in its place but he can’t help the dread coiling in his gut. 

“Right, I can tell you right now that she isn’t your friend,” Sayaka says, giving him a sly wink. “If she had your shot, I’m sure she’d be leaving you in the dust. Trust me, I have amazing intuition~ but, I suppose if you don’t care, maybe Sesame Street is on?”

“Or, you could simply forget about her and get in my limo.” Celestia interrupts, slipping past Sayaka and Kokichi to stand beside Junko who’s hands on her hips have yet to falter. 

“So, what will it be, Kokichi? Are you going to join my team or are you going to keep up your innocent little boy act?” Junko asks, once again kicking her heels out like a soldier as she steps towards him. Each step is deliberate and reminiscent of the first time they met. 

“What act?” Kokichi spits out, giving the fashionista a sly grin. 

“Celestia, this is Akamatsu’s locker, right?” Junko asks, stopping besides the locker he knows is Kaede’s. His eyes flicker to the movement from behind Junko, a group of students passing by, most likely done with lunch. One of them meets his gaze with beautiful golden eyes, stopping and staring at him. It’s the new kid in the Reserve Course. _This isn’t important right now!_

Kokichi turned his gaze to Celestia as she nods, casually strolling over to the locker and slipping the note inside with a calm, collected look. Kokichi must have jerked or made some kind of movement that caused Sayaka to tighten her grip on his shoulders and giggles, but he doesn’t pay attention to it. Instead, he’s thinking of all the ways he can break into her locker and destroy that damn note. 

Junko is already waggling her finger in his face, however, cooing, “Don’t even think about it, Ki~chi!” Every ounce of his being wants to punch her or something worse. This is too cruel, even for him. 

When had they started walking again? He couldn’t tell, too caught up in his fury to think about how his feet are moving on their own.   
  
“You’re part of _our_ team now, Kokichi.” Sayaka says, her breath caressing his ear. He flinches inwardly at the feeling but outwardly laughs. “There’s no need to bitch and moan.”

“Don’t you wish to fly with the eagles, Kokichi?” Celestia inquires. Leaning innocently back against the lockers and smiling sweetly at him.  
  
“Of course!” Kokichi replies with a laugh, slipping from Sayaka’s grip when her hands loosen slightly. “Why would I want to be anything else?” 

“Then quit testing me, Kokichi.” Junko says, snapping her fingers before walking away from Kokichi, Celestia and Sayaka following her. They stop a short distance away, only for Junko to turn around and cheer, “or you’ll end up just. Like. Her!” 

As if on cue, Kaede is bounding over to him. Stars in her eyes and Kokichi feels guilt like no other nibble aggressively at his heart. “Kokichi, look!” The girl is practically ripping open the note and shoving it in his face but Kokichi can only pretend to read it. “Kaito invited me to Leon’s party this weekend! Can you believe it?” 

“That’s amazing! You should totally go and wear something super revealing!” Kokichi knows it’s mean to say but in his own twisted way he hopes that it’ll talk Kaede out of going. 

“Kokichi!” Kaede squeaks, giving him a playful swat to his head. She takes a minute to see if anyone is watching them, eyes passing over the Despairs as if they aren’t truly there. Kaede doesn’t notice the trio of girls watching them with wicked grins. 

“Hey, watch the hair!” Kokichi chuckles, the words sounding much more at ease than he feels. 

“I gotta go, but I’ll see you later, okay?” Her smile is beautiful and filled with so much joy, Kokichi doesn’t have the heart to say goodbye as she slips away. 

“Oh, Kokichi what are you waiting for!” Celestia purrs, the heels of her own Mary Janes clicking as she makes her way over to him like a lioness. She lets the end of her sentence roll for what feels like a century, Kokichi pulling away from her with a grimace. 

Before he knows it, Celestia is on the ground with a grunt. 

Junko shoved her! _Holy shit._

The queen of bitches is glaring at her, snapping, “Celeste I swear to God, shut the fuck up!”

Celestia pouts, pulling herself to her feet like a little whack-mole, her twin, curled pigtails bouncing like a slinky. She looks so stupid, Kokichi can’t help but snicker. 

Until Junko starts speaking again. “Come on Kokichi, step into my candy store! Are you going to prove to me that you’re not a lame ass anymore?” 

Why does she have to make it sound so childish? He thinks, eyeing her outstretched hand wearily, regaling it as the soul-sucking lifeline to this nightmare he calls popularity. Her long, professionally painted nails look like the talons of a beast rather than a teenage girl as he lets his own hand move to take it. 

Her hand is soft in his but her grip is strong. For a moment, Kokichi imagines her hand as a bear trap and he, obviously, is the poor, stupid bear. 

The bitch giggles, “Good boy! I knew you would come to your senses.” Gently, she places a kiss to his forehead and Kokichi does all he can to keep from audibly gagging. She really liked this big sister roll, huh? He barely registers her saying, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

And then she’s gone, leaving Kokichi alone in the ever emptying hallway. 

_Dear Diary,_

_What the fuck have I done?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments with your thoughts and kudos if you enjoyed! If people are interested in this I might keep going but if not then meh, what can ya do?


End file.
